Falling Through Darkness
by The Smiling Shadow
Summary: Have you ever been in a coma? See the horror and darkness Neo sees in his. Pain surrounds him. Yet he still knows that love can triumph over all... A look into The One's coma. Please RR


Falling  
  
I kept falling and falling into a pool of darkness. Never again to see any light. I couldn't see. I couldn't hear. I couldn't feel. Or maybe there was nothing there to see, hear, or feel. Maybe there was nothing. But I am here. If I am here there is something. But there is nothing here. Just darkness. I grabbed myself. I was there. I was naked. I felt around and found there was no plug in the back of my neck. No plugs. I couldn't find them. What happened? Where am I? Who am I? No. I know.  
  
"My name is Neo. Neo. I am The One. I am an officer on the Neb. I have freed many from the Matrix. I am in love with Trinity. Trinity. . ."  
  
Was that my voice? It had to be. There was no one else here. There was nothing else here. What happened to me? Trinity! Did I get Trinity? Oh God please, tell me did I catch Trinity?  
  
"Trinity!"  
  
I heard my echo. But I didn't hear a reply back.  
  
" The bullet is still inside."  
  
What was that?! I didn't say that! But it was my voice. I turned in a panic. Behind me was me! No. It was me and Trinity. The bullet was still inside! I remember that! I caught Trinity! Behind me was like a movie screen, replaying my memory of saving Trinity. There I was. Saving her all over again. How can this be? Out of the darkness comes a memory? What has happened to me!  
  
"No Trinity you can't die I love you too God damn much."  
  
The memory continued. And I saw my love die all over again. But I saved her. Then the image vanished, and I was alone again. How did I get here!? How!?  
  
" Where am I!?" I yelled.  
  
Silence for a moment then. . .  
  
" Why Mr. Anderson? You don't remember?"  
  
I turned to find Smith walking towards me. No. No! How can this be? Where am I!?  
  
" Smith?" I said.  
  
"Yes Mr. Anderson. It seems you don't remember our little talk on purpose. You know, with me, me, me."  
  
Oh God. His copies! Where were they? How did he get here? Why can't I remember!?  
  
" Well it seems I must refresh your memory."  
  
No! what was he doing. He stuck his hand into me. No! I was changing! Into him! No! No! The feeling! It hurts! The feeling of death.  
  
"Purpose is what drives us."  
  
What? Another memory. To my right showed me seeing Smith's copies for the first time. Then when he tried to change me. I fought it, and I didn't become him. Do I fight it now? I tried. And tried, but. . . I was to weak. . . For some reason.  
  
"yes that's it. It will all be over soon" he said.  
  
Something was wrapping around me. Something cold, something evil. It felt like dying. . . The feeling wrapped all around me, until there was nothing again. Then I began to fall again. Falling, falling, falling for what seemed forever. Falling in darkness. Then falling through memories. All around me were my memories. All like watching a short movie. From my birth to now. I watched the millions of giant screens with my memories. None showed me what happened after I saved Trinity. I did not scream. But I was afraid. So terrified I could not speak. Then after hours of voices. Hours of horror, I finally stopped. I landed in a pool. But it was still black, but it was water. It was so cold. So cold. And I was still bare naked. So cold. . .  
Then there was the Oracle. She was sitting on a park bench, which came out of nowhere. She looked up and smiled at me.  
  
"What's happening?" I panted.  
  
"You have already made the choice."  
  
"What? No. Please tell me what's happening."  
  
"Candy?"  
  
"No! No! No! No!"  
  
Then I screamed. And she vanished. What was happening to me? Have I one insane? And why can't I remember what happened to me? I closed my eyes, and crouched down.  
  
"Trinity where are you? I need you." I pleaded.  
  
I opened my eyes to find the Architect with a few of his televisions behind him.  
  
"You."  
  
"Yes Neo."  
  
"What's happening? What have you done to me!" I cried.  
  
"This is your own doing. You chose the other door. You chose to save her. Because you did, this happened."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Then he vanished and I was alone, again. I'm going to be like this forever aren't I? No one is going to help me.  
  
"Neo!"  
  
What I looked up. There was the kid I freed.  
  
"Neo! One of the orphans told me to give this to you. He said you would understand."  
  
"What?"  
  
He handed me a spoon. It was from that child. I looked up and the kid was gone. Instead there was the child with the spoon.  
  
"There is no spoon." He said. Then he vanished like all the others.  
  
"Wait. Why do you leave me alone. Trinity."  
  
I went to my knees.  
  
"Free your mind."  
  
"Morpheus?"  
  
"Stop trying to hit me and hit me!"  
  
"But. . . you'll just leave."  
  
Then he was gone. And I was alone again. I fell to the cold floor of darkness. Started to pant, to cry. I didn't know what was happening. I couldn't remember. I was so tired. So weak. I laid there. On my back, and watched the screens of memories appear. Then a sentinel flew by, and looked at me.  
  
"I know you." I said quietly. "I can feel you now."  
  
Wait. I can feel you now. I remember that! I panted, and got up.  
  
"I remember that! I stopped you! I remember! Now can I get out of here!"  
  
Then the memory screens got bigger and louder. There were closing in on me.  
  
"No! No! Noooo! You can't do this! I can remember now!"  
  
But they kept coming. . .  
  
"No!"  
  
I started running. Then I jumped and flew. I was flying, like in the Matrix. I didn't care. I had to get away. I flew. Faster and faster. But the memories kept coming. They were everywhere.  
  
"Stop! No! Trinity!"  
  
Then there was silence. Slowly memories came showing only Trinity. They were quiet and embracing. What was happening? I started walking through them. All showed only Trinity. Then in front of me was a light. I looked up, and it came out of nowhere. But I could here something.  
  
"Come on Neo. Get up."  
  
". . .Trinity?"  
  
"Come on Neo."  
  
Her voice. So warm. It was her. Out from the light came her voice. That moment. Nothing mattered. The pain I felt was gone, and all I could see was the light. I stepped into the light, and felt her warmth.  
  
"I'm coming Trinity."  
  
I began to rise off the ground of darkness. Into the light. And it grew brighter. Too bright for me to see. It was like that for a minute. Soon her face was in the light. And she was my angel.  
  
"Neo?" she said in a light voice.  
  
"Yes Trinity?"  
  
" Thank God, you're back."  
  
"And I'm never leaving again." 


End file.
